


Ouma Makes Pancakes

by TeruTeruObliterator11037



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Bad Puns, Crack, Gen, I don't know what I'm doing, I'm so sorry, Intentionally Bad Spelling & Grammar, References to an older fic of mine but they are pretty minor, yum yum - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 15:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9332216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeruTeruObliterator11037/pseuds/TeruTeruObliterator11037
Summary: When everyone else is asleep, Ouma decides to make pancakes!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everybody! Sorry for being dead for so long. School's been keeping me busy!  
> (Also I got spoiled for the entirety of NDRV3, and I'm screaming)  
> Well, I'll quit talking. I hope you enjoy!

It was a very nice day in Sayshove avacardis. The sun was shinign and Shrek Was Not There, much to Ouma's  dismay.

Everbyody was hungery because they just woke up but they were too tired to actully MAKE ANYTHIGN

this new generation is scum I tell you

HOW EVER. THERE WAS A LIHGT IN THIS GRUPE OF LAZY MILLENIALS

and his name was JOHN CENA

just kidding,

it was oma

## Oma

 _O•ma_ **f** **, -, -s**  
inf **granny _inf_ , grandma _inf_ **  
die alte Oma da drüben the old dear _inf_ or old granny _inf_ over there

*Ouma

He was going to make pancakes for the entire,,,,school,,,,,,,,,yipeee

Unfortunetly , he was banned from the kirchten atfer putting a jar of peanut butter in the mircowave ! ohno

bUT SUPRISE

Ouma Glued All Of The Doors Shut So Nobody Could Leave Their Rooms

Ever

But the glue was actully panta because that stuff is s t i c k y

also ouma was banned from using glue

Now that his friends were taken care of ouam could finally do his thing\

 

But. A Tragedgy Struck

 

there was no griddle

 

Ouma felt an indescribable pain. His chest tightened, and he didn't understand why he was there. He wanted to Leave. Nothing else, just disappear into vapor. A deep, tortured sob ripped out of his chest. Tears soaked his jacket as he curled up into a ball, screaming like a velociraptor.  He felt so hopeless yet so angry at the same time.  He wanted pancakes, is that too much to ask? All he desired was the look on his friends' faces as they fell into a blissful state of life. They would have not a single hope for killing someone, but just to sit at a table, masticating thick, pillowy yumloafies.

But suddenly, Ouma had an Idea.

HE could just squish someone in a hydraulic compressor,,,! wow

Big ol yumcake for every1

 _but_ , a voice from his cult followers boomed in his mind _, that's muder you scummy fried salt shaker_

 

When Ouma thought he lost all hope, an idea arrived!

 

He could just use Kiibler!

Kiibo

 

Dascthing though the hallway, Ouma licked all of the Panta from Kiibo's doorframe.

"Kiiibae!" Ouma screeched, " I need yuor help!"

"Grammy its 3 am" Kiibo yawned,plugged into an outlet

"but mOOOOOOOMMMMM just this o1ne time!"

"Ok fine"

"Do ou have a gribble function?"

"what"

And Then, Ouma Used Kiibo's Back As A Griddle.

Robots Are Cool

"Hey Kiibo," the dictator hiccupped, " Making pancakes gives me the crepes"

Kiibo honestly couldn't car e les (mis) right now

The y made pancakes for the next couple hours

Two (2) hours later, Kiibo was angerey and quit his job.

"Well," oumer smirked, " Looks like you are _flat-out-mad"_

Kiibo, at this point, was on fire,

"Before you leave, Kiss Me, Keebler-chan!" Ouma screamed from across the rom.

"No"

Robot left the room''

But when doing so, Kiibo unglued all of the doors

 

All of the students stormed into the kitchen, very angerey,.

The floor and ceiling

~~are mine~~

 were covered in floofy pancakes

"bUT kOKITCHER," momota yelled, "MAKING PANCAKES IS **_MY JOB_** "

"Well then, Mr. Astronaut," Ouma chuckled, "Gomen NASAi"

 

 

That Was The Day When Kokichi Ouma Bit The Dust.

 

End

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry.  
> Well, hopefully this fic gave you a chuckle or a cringe. Have a nice day! :^D


End file.
